Little Caged Animal FOR ADOPTION
by Daiseytherabbit
Summary: Lillian was the step-sister of Victor and James/Logan. But, they don't know she is. She lives in a nightmare not even having a moment of peace. She is also soon wanted by Magento for her abilities. VictorxOCxJames/Logan *FOR ADOPTION*
1. Chapter 1

Little Caged Animal

(1899)

3 year old Lillian sat up screaming her lungs off. Her mother came in and comforted her. Lillian looked nothing like her mother. She had stunning brown hair, one eye blue-gray, and the other brown. All her canines were a little too long and sharp. Her upper canines were longer making her look like a cat when she smiled. On the sides of her arms are faint black stripes like a tiger. She also had white car ears and a white tail with black stripes. She stopped trembling and whimpering and her mother left. You may think that they love each other but, her mom actually abused her. She was sometimes nice but, she mostly abused her. Another thing her mother did that was against the law was she lends her daughter to a scientist for experimenting. So Lillian always wore a dog tag with the name `Felix' on it also had a license on it like a pet with the name and her real name. She sighed and hugged her Lion doll that her mother gave her. Her mom said that she had two older brothers that ran away cause they did something very horrible. She said that their names were `Victor' and `James'.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Caged Animal

(1899)

3 year old Lillian sat up screaming her lungs off. Her mother came in and comforted her. Lillian looked nothing like her mother. She had stunning brown hair, one eye blue-gray, and the other brown. All her canines were a little too long and sharp. Her upper canines were longer making her look like a cat when she smiled. On the sides of her arms are faint black stripes like a tiger. She also had white car ears and a white tail with black stripes. She stopped trembling and whimpering and her mother left. You may think that they love each other but, her mom actually abused her. She was sometimes nice but, she mostly abused her. Another thing her mother did that was against the law was she lends her daughter to a scientist for experimenting. So Lillian always wore a dog tag with the name `Felix' on it also had a license on it like a pet with the name and her real name. She sighed and hugged her Lion doll that her mother gave her. Her mom said that she had two older brothers that ran away cause they did something very horrible. She said that their names were `Victor' and `James'.

Chapter 2

Lillian fell to the ground with a hand mark on her face. Her ears and tail were hidden by a hat and long dress. She got up slowly by fell on the ground again when her mother kicked her. Lillian panted and got up. She held her hands out to her "Please mommy...no more...don't-" she was cut off with a punch in the face. Lillian screamed and fell. She touched her mouth. "Why? Why do you hit me?" she asked as tears leaked from her eyes. Her mother grabbed her by the hair. "YOU REMIND ME SO MUCH OF YOUR BROTHERS! THEY KILLED YOUR STEP-FATHER! SINCE THEY'RE NOT HERE I COULD JUST PUT MY HATRED ON YOU!" she shouted and grabbed a chair and began to hit Lillian with it. Lillian screamed and put her hands over her torso. "YOU! AND BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE NO MAN! EVERYONE THINKS I'M A WEIRD BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I EVEN HATED YOU BEFORE YOU WERE BORN!" she shouted and struck her child again and again. Lillian was broken now. Her mother hated her before she was born? why? why? WHY? she screamed in her head and felt her canines and nails growing. So her canines became fangs and her nails became claws. Her mother gasped and took a step back. Lillian stood up and her vectors came out her back and launched towards her mother. The next 12 minutes were filled with blood, slashing, and screaming. Lillian stood with her face in her hands as she stood still in the middle of the blood red room. She suddenly jerked her head up and sniffed the air. Other than blood there was two musky scents. She looked out the window and saw two men walking towards the house. She gasped and her fangs and nails went back to normal. She put on her coat, grabbed as much money as she can and ran out the backdoor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(many years later) 2012

9 year old Lillian played on the swings as her hair flew back in forth. She had two few strands of hair tied in a loose pigtail while the rest of her hair roamed free. She always wore a black dress with black buckles around her leg, a black under-shirt, combat boots, and a black hat. She always hides her tail,ears, and any other animal feature about her. Lillian had developed new mutant abilities since the scientist experimented on her. She can turn any part of her body a weapon, can shoot beams out her eyes and mouth, wings, spikes coming out of her back, vectors, ages really slowly, and to turn anything into dust. She sighed and looked at her phone. It was now 2012 and she looked like she hasn't age a bit. She stopped thinking and sniffed the air. She got off and looked around she heard a snap behind her and turned. There facing her was a brown hair boy with blue eyes. He wore black suspenders, a red long sleeve under shirt, he was the same age as her, and he wore a dog tag. It said "Hell-hound". She knew he was a mutant like her...she could smell it all over his body. She smiled at him and waved. He waved back and they began walking towards each other. "My name's Lillian. Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Ben..." he said gently. She smiled at him and heard a very loud growl. "What was that?" she asked and looked around. He blushed and looked away. "That was my tummy..." he confessed. She giggled and grabbed his hand, then led him into the house, not noticing the man hiding in the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

Capture

Lillian looked through the fridge as Ben looked around in amazement. `WOW! She's only nine years old and she has all this money.' he said in his mind and turned around quickly when he heard something break. He saw Lillian crouched down picked up the shards. He helped her and flicked the last shard into the trash. She smiled and took out a piece of chocolate cake and set it down on the table. He watched her go before shoving it in his mouth. He swallowed and smiled but, stopped when his dog tag buzzed. He got a napkin and cleaned his mouth before putting the tag to his ear. "Yes" he asked. "Is she paralyzed yet?" William Stryker asked impatiently. "No..." Ben answered grimly. "Well hurry up!" William demanded and hung up. Ben sighed and looked at the doorway. He began walking towards it while his eyes turned black and his pupils turned red. A dog tail and dog ears popped out and two fangs emerged from his lower jaw. He stood at the doorway as he watched Lillian drink a whole gallon of milk in five seconds. She set it down and licked the milk dribbling from her lips. She meowed and saw him in his true form and gasped. She took a step back and ran. He smirked and raised a now paw in the air as a black ball formed in the center of it. He shot it towards her and it struck her. She screamed and fell to the floor paralyzed. Soldiers came in and dragged her towards a ship. They put a rosary around her neck and threw her in a cage. She was not paralyzed anymore and stood up. She looked behind the cross and said a name printed into it. "The White Tigress?" she whispered and her head jerked up and the sound of chains behind her. She turned around and saw a man in a black and red costume and mask. His mask was red too and around his eyes were black. He had guns strapped to his belt, and swords strapped to his back too. He was wearing a glowing bracelet that glowed green. "W-who are you?" she asked. He chuckled and stood up. He put a hand out and knelt down so they were eye to eye. "Wade Wilson...or Deadpool." he answered. She shook his hand and looked around

"Where are we? Where are they taking us?" she asked. "You ask a lot of questions. We are in Stryker's ship. He is taking us to be his slaves in crime. We can't escape because they had a gun that will kill mutants, and... he puts bracelets on us to force us to do things and to not obey him." he answered and showed her the bracelet. "Why didn't he put one on you?" he asked like a child and fingered her rosary. "I don't know." she said already starting to grow attach to this man. "Your rosary makes you unable to use your powerful abilities." said a voice


	5. Chapter 5 :Not a chapter

Interview with Lillian

Author's Review:

Daiseytherabbit:Hello Everyone!

(Audience cheers)

Daiseytherabbit:THANK YOU!

Daiseytherabbit: Now I want to answer all your questions with the help of our main character...LILLIAN!

Lillian walks up the stage and takes a seat.

Daiseytherabbit:Now which question should we answer first...*Flips through cards*...Oh...we only have a few from...Sarcastic Enigma.

Daiseytherabbit reads out the card:Why is she nine years old after what,300 years? Logan and Victor have been around just as long as her, if not longer since she's their baby half-sister, and both have aged normally and its only in their 30s that the healing has slowed their aging process so they appear immortal. ...hmmm...good question...

Lillian turns to camera:Well you see I age very slow like...How do I explain this...Like when its already 1989 I'll be...um...I don't know! I just age really slowly...so please try to understand...

Daiseytherabbit has a sweatdrop:Ok...going on...*reads card*glad you killed the mother, since there's no reason to beat a child, but the things she shouts at Lilian are just unrealistic and, I'm sorry, but really stupid. I can't imagine a parent who beats their child actually giving a reason why when said child asks, much less such a detailed one.

Daiseytherabbit:I was trying to make it heartbreaking and dramatic and I'm just new and have been working on these stories before I became a member.

Reads cards once again:what's the deal with her powers? I mean, I know its X-Men and people can look all crazy and different but cat ears and a tail? Really? I read those two things and its makes me think she's some anime reject. For this, there's two things wrong. Logan and Victor had the same father, who is believed passed the X-gene onto them so Lilian should have the same father, not mother, as well. So, based on that, on them all having the same father, where did she get the ears and tail from? It doesn't follow and makes no sense. Its simple, if you want her to be more human, make her more like Logan, no canines and the ability to hide her claws (or like Deathstrike, in the case of claw-hiding). If you want her to be more feral, make her more like Victor, canines, the crazy nails and evil temperment. For other abilities, hers should be the same as theirs: the healing fact which is self explanatory but also makes them immune to diseases and foreign chemicals and gives them delayed aging, superhuman acute senses (smell, hearing, sight, etc.), they also have superhuman strength, stamina, agility and reflexes.

Daiseytherabbit: I got the idea t give her cat features since they all have animal instincts...And there has to be a reason for their code names...I know the reason to Logan's but, not Victors...So I thought she should be called the white tigress. And she does have the same dad is just...complicated...Ether way...She will show that she does have some of her brothers' personalities later in the chapters. She does have their same abilities is just I accidentally left them out...so...thanks for pointing them out.

Next card:what's the deal with Stryker being around in 2012? Go by the movies for a timeline, in which case, Stryker would be dead in 2012 since he was killed in X2 (2003). And Origins? That took place primarily in the 1970s, '79 specifically since, according to the Origins Plot Summary, Logan ditched the team in '73 and them, six years later, Three Mile Island (yes, that was a real place if you didn't know) happened which puts you in '79. Which leads into number five.

Lillian: Daiseytherabbit is planning a surprise for all of you readers wondering `What the heck! Stryker is still alive?' She is planning a twisted turn and since I'm not a spoiler I won't tell you...

Next card:what is your setting because I have no clue where you're at. I mean, its 2012 and not only is Stryker alive but Deadpool as well! And he's walking around, talking, shows no sign on the horrific experimentation that happened to him. It's all just a big contradiction and your whole story depends on when and where this is set. Fair warning, for the movies, I go based mostly on Logan's memory since he's in every single one. So where are you set: in First Class (since it was 1962, you could conceivably do this) where Logan has his memories and is probably on leave from his time in the Vietnam War (1955-1975), which means him and Victor would still be together because they didn't separate until 1973, which leads us to Origins. Origins (1973-79), when Logan knows who he is, that his name is James Howlett and his entire life, but chose to leave Victor until he had to go back and kick ass. Or are you set in the other movies, set in 2000-2006, in which Logan has no memories at all?

Daiseytherabbit: Since I didn't like Deadpool's new remake body and so I just stuck to the comic's one and put the costume on him and I got the idea when in the end of the movie(X-men Origins:Wolverine) Wade turned out to be alive. And no Victor and Logan aren't reunited or together...yet. And the setting was based on 54 years later when Logan and Victor were young and they ran away. And since you might be reading this and wondering 'Then how is the mom still alive?' since she and the father made love together the result making her age slowly too but nothing else. And Logan gains some of his memory back.

Last Card:I'm sorry, but Lilian comes off as a Mary-Sue. If you don't know what that is, look it up. I'd explain it but I think I've said enough. She has her own original abilities and then all these other random ones from some experimentation by someone who, from what I read, wasn't Stryker since she didn't seem to know who he was or anything. I'd lose the rosary thing. I just doesn't fit. The mutants who got experimented on where locked into cages that, if I remember correctly, somehow sapped them of their powers. Or they were too weak from the experimenting to use their powers. Something like that. And none of them had some rosary with a name on it, since they were essentially slaves. They had no names in Stryker's eyes. The only ones who had names were his team and, since they were all military (whether on file only or in real life, like Victor and Logan were), they had dog tags, not rosaries. Just drop the rosary thing, it makes no sense at all for her to have one, given by Stryker at least. If she finds religion whenever she escapes and gets one then, that's fine but, for being trapped with Stryker, she either gets a dogtag (on his team) or doesn't (experiment)

Lillian: Um...no I am not a mary-sue. When Daiseytherabbit created me, she was thinking of a white tiger. And my rosary seals some of my greatest powers which makes me vulnerable. And they took my dog tag away and just changed my name. Since my powers are too powerful and I destroy them They put something in my rosary that seals them. And since Stryker thinks I'm `Special' I should be different *Punches wall* BUT DAMMIT ALL! *Puts hand on mouth and eyes widen* OH! I didn't mean to curse!...anyway since Stryker has no uses in sapping my powers or experimenting on me he just lets me be...Hope I didn't confuse you. And for all of Daiseytherabbit's reader wondering`If she's their sister then why aren't they with her'. They don't know I exist...yet. And there will be update for the future chapters soon and stay tune for the upcoming chapters `They have a sister?' and `Escape and rampage'.

Daiseytherabbit: Thanking you for pointing those things out Sarcastic Enigma and hope I didn't miss anything out.*Puts on a Madhatter hat on* Fairfarre until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Escape( two weeks later;Lillian's POV)

As me and Wade broke through the steel doors leading to a high rank bank and looked at Wade. We had both grown attached to each other and had each other's backs. Almost like brother and sister. I frowned and focused on the mission. I knocked out the guards and walked to Wade's side. We were in front of a door that led to lots and lots of money. Wade walked up to it and jerked his arm back and thrust it forward. I braced myself for the yelling of pain when he hit the steel door when I heard knocking. I then saw Wade knocking on it. "Hello?" He asked. I smacked my forehead. I put my hand on the door as it started to fade. When it was completely gone we scooped the money and ran out right when the police came.

(Later)  
>Me and Wade sat in our cage pouting. Stryker didn't even give us an award when we dropped the money on his desk. I finger my tight dog tag. They took away the rosary and melted it. They used the metal and made it into two dog tags. One had my codename and the other had my real name. I was sick of this place. SICK! I wanted to escape this jailhole. Suddenly I thought of a plan. I crawled over to Wade and whispered it in his ear. He listened and when I was finished he looked at me. He brought a hand to where his mouth would be and giggled like a anime schoolgir<p>

* * *

><p>I banged on the bars screaming. I looked at wade in the corner of my eye and winked at him. He nodded and started coughing while clutching his stomach. I clutched my throat as I force my blood to pour out my mouth. I screamed and Stryker came. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "When we broke in the guards *Cough blood* shot us with a...*Groan of pain* bullet that must have had a type of poison in it..." I lied. Stryker's face paled and he opened the door. Immediately I roundhouse kicked hima dn ran out with Wade. I wiped my mouth and grinned. Wade was laughing like a idiot...kinda like the way Gir from the Invader Zim Show. I stopped at the entrance and saw Guards holding guns. I snarled. Dang it! I looked at Wade. He looked at me and nodded. I knew he was going to hate this but, it was either it or be shot to death. I grabbed his arm and spread my wings out. I flew into the air holding his hands as I flew past the guards fortunately, not getting me or Wade shot. I laughed in joy when we were now a mile away. I flew faster as We soared into the blue sky...<p>

(Later)

We were now hiding in a house in New York. I whined when my stomach growled. I had to sit down weird to not damage my tail. Thankfully I keep my cat feature hidden by long sleeves, hats, or long skirts or dresses. Also it was night time so when we flew above no one would see a cat girl flying in the air with a man in a red and black costume dangling from his legs screaming like a girl. I sighed and stood up. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll be back. "I said then cursed at myself. Thank catnip we weren't in a scary movie. Or I would not be alive to come back with food. I jumped out the window and ran on top of roofs. I stopped when I saw a big building. It looked like a school. What's better was they probably have tons of food. My stomach growled at the thought and I licked my lips. What a very interesting day it seems I thought as I sneaked into the tall building.


	7. Chapter 7

THEY HAVE A SISTER?

I snuck in through a open window and gracefully landed without making a sound. Having Cat abilities has its ways. I sniffed the air and began running on all fours. I had the bag over my shoulder. I closed my eyes to feel anything or something. I felt someone walking this way and opened my eyes. I jumped onto the ceiling as my eyes turned to slits. I watched a girl with white hair walk by looking around. I smiled and jumped down when she was gone. I ran towards the smell of food and entered the kitchen. I set the bag down and opened the fridge. I grabbed a juice box and stabbed the straw in. I suddenly felt a presence and those...husky scents. I hid underneath the table and looked. Two men walked into the room. They both grabbed a beer and sat on the chairs. As I heard them drink I saw I dropped my juice box. `CRAP!' I thought but, stayed quiet. "Wow...who knew you would live in a life of luxury jimmy." One of the men said with amusement. "Shut up. I was nice enough to convince Storm to let you live here. So enjoy what you got." the other man replied but suddenly froze. He began sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?" he asked. "No...well...maybe." the other one answered. I then saw my juice box on the floor with the fluids leaking out. He picked it up and stared at it. "Why is this here?...all of the kids are asleep...unless..." he said and sniffed the air. The other man sniffed it too and started drumming his fingernails on the table making it sound like he was carving into it. It was starting to hurt my cat ears. I tried to resist the urge to yelp but denied. I finally couldn't take it any more. "!" I cried out and ran out the room on all fours. I hissed as I still heard that dreadful sound. It stopped as soon as I bumped into someone. The person grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder. I hissed and scratched at the person but, he didn't even flinch. I gave up and I just realized something. `WADE IS GONNA FREAK!'

* * *

><p>I was now on a table with chains around my wrists. I thrashed around and screamed as I tried to break through the glass wall. I roared and my fingernails, and fangs grew. I attacked the glass with my fangs and claws. The men were with the white hair woman. I learned that the woman's was Storm. "LET ME OUT!" I roared and kept on charging at the wall. "Not until you tell us why you were here and what is your name." She said harshly. My fangs,fingernails went back to normal and I crossed my arms. "FINE! But, you better let me out so I can get back to Wade before he has a frickin panic attack!...*Clear throat* My name is Lillian and I broke in to steal your food." I smiled and showed my sharp canines. "Interesting...why do you have sharp canines?" She asked. "Well I get it from my brothers side." I said and she gasped she turned to the men and told them to go outside. While she did I let out my tail and cat ears to stretched and purred. They noticed and stared at me. I smiled and all of my teeth turned sharp. One of them shuddered and left. The other one looked at me one last time before leaving too. She then started asking me questions and drawn out a bit of my blood. She released the chains and I sat on a metal table. I hummed back and forth and heard a "WHAT!" that scared the wits out of me. They came in and one of the men grabbed me by the collar. "IS THIS A JOKE?" he asked and I stared at him confused. "What?" I said. "I took a blood test of you, Logan, and Victor's blood and was confirmed that...you're siblings..." Next thing I knew I passed out<p> 


End file.
